Kingdom Neo Sailor Moon Solar Online Millennium Intergalactic, Supernatural
Kingdom Neo Sailor Moon Solar Online Millennium Intergalactic, Supernatural & Cybernetic DxD Genesis Storm: The Legend of The Greatest Heroes & Heroines in The Universe, Rise of The New Grand Divine Cosmic Cybertron Millennium for All Worlds ''is a mega multicrossover story based on Sailor Moon and Sword Art Online. Serena gets a massive personality change; She is super-intelligent, fearless, confident, responsible & a true leader. Sailor Galaxia is not a villain in this story. She is still leader of The Shadow Galactica, but she does not have Chaos sealed inside her. The is a remake of the entire Sailor Moon series with majoer alternations and additional crossover from other media. Sailor Team Sun Soldiers * ''Serena Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Moon * Kelly Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Sun * Miranda Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Solar * Ellie Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Sol * Jasmine Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Solaris Neo Soldiers * Brandy Hiarrison / Neo Sailor Earth * Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercury * Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars * Janelle Coughlan / Neo Sailor Jupiter * Marisol de Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus * Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto * Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus * Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune * Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn * Natalie Duskstone / Neo Sailor Nemesis * Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon * Molly Baker / Neo Sailor Nebula * Suguha Kiraguya / Neo Sailor Celestial * Queen Erza Scarlet / Neo Sailor Fiorenia * Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai * Victoria Briefs / Neo Sailor Vegeta * Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Archangel * Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Lilith * Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Obyzouth * Lyssaniya Odinson / Neo Sailor Asgard * Queen Astaria / Neo Sailor Hyperion * Queen Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlantis * Queen Galatea / Neo Sailor Titan * Sango Kurursaki / Neo Sailor Star * Kikyo Kyuri / Neo Sailor Andromeda * Ritsuko Akagi / Neo Sailor Infinity * Misato Katsuragi / Neo Sailor Zero * Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke * Satellizer L. Brdiget / Neo Sailor Genesis * Nora Prime / Neo Sailor Cybertron Allies ''Extras'' *The Gunshi Quintuplets, Motoko, Suguha shall become Valkyrie level Sailor Soldiers in this story. *Kikyo is the imperial princess of The Andromeda Galaxy during The Silver Millennium. *Nora Prime is the daughter of Optimus Prime & Elita One and the chosen of Primus. *Satellizer L. Bridget is the leader of The Legendary Pandora. She is infused with the Holy Stigmata from Mairia Lancelot. *Galatea is the ruler of Titan and The Older sister of Thanos. *Suguha Kiraguya is the cousin of The Quintuplets in this story. *Motoko Kusanagi is the aunt of The Quintuplets & Suguha Kiraguya in this story too. *Serena, Jasmine, Kelly, Miranda & Ellie are The nieces of Akihiko Kayaba. *Motoko & Suguha are Sovereign level Sailor Soldiers along with The Quintuplets. *Lyssaniya is the older sister of Thor & Loki and the crown princess of Asgard. Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:TV Shows Category:Comics Category:Video Games Category:Movies Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Series Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Akame ga Kill! Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Anime Series Category:Dragon Ball Z Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Fairy Tail Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:NCIS Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions